


Eu Sonho...

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: Eu Sonho/Eu Vejo [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Eu sonho com seu sorriso brilhante como um diamante e com a expressão acolhedora que ilustrava seu rosto sempre que nos víamos — o que, você sabe, não foram poucas vezes."





	Eu Sonho...

Eu sonho com seus cabelos azuis e com seus olhos que mais parecem duas esmeraldas — é incrível como você está sempre cercado por pedras preciosas.

Eu sonho com seu sorriso brilhante como um diamante e com a expressão acolhedora que ilustrava seu rosto sempre que nos víamos — o que, você sabe, não foram poucas vezes.

Sonho também com o dia em que você apertou minha mão pela primeira vez e me disse que era como se nos conhecêssemos a vida inteira. Fico um tanto acanhado em dizer — só você me deixa assim, mas não posso evitar, depois que nos separamos minha imaginação viajou através daquelas suas palavras.

Sonho com nós dois ainda pequenos, balbuciando nossas primeiras palavras, no berçário ou seja lá onde for.

Sonho com nós dois no nosso primeiro dia de aula no jardim de infância, um sonho onde eu seguro a sua mão, pois ambos estamos nervosos demais com as possíveis surpresas da vida.

Sonho com nós dois crescendo lado a lado, tão conectados um ao outro, duas almas que se completam.

Não é bobo de minha parte, Johan? Nada disso aconteceu, nada disso foi real.

Mas eu sonho com tais coisas.

_Enquanto estou dormindo…  
_

_Enquanto estou acordado…_

Pois sonhar com você é a única pedra preciosa que me resta, a única que não roubou de mim quando o deixei.


End file.
